Survive
by AL1ttleTh0ught
Summary: Canada freak out under a world meeting when his brother America is bleeding


**Hallo~~ It's Tsuki again x3 I am writing this fanfiction for my iggy, because I'm going to leave her in two weeks because we are going to Thailand ^^ Sorry Yoru! Please forgive me~~ ^^  
>but hope you will like it people ^^ it's my best fanfiction I wrote until now, I think ^^<strong>

Survive

Canada was the host country at this world meeting and still the other countries (-America) couldn't see him. It was a bit annoying, after all the trouble he had gone through to get everything ready for today. But he wasn't complaining. He was sitting next to his brother, watching Germany yell at everybody. Nothing new there… it was going like any other meeting, people were talking, some would start to fight and Germany would yell at somebody.

"ARGH~~~!" a scream interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and saw America clutching his chest, the shirt was red from blood.

"Al?" Matthew rose up from the chair so it knocked over, and helped his brother to lie down on the floor. Arthur was with him two seconds after.

"What is bloody happening?"

"I don't know…" Matthew looked down at his brother's face, he looked like he was in a lot of pain. "Arthur what can we do?" He looked up at Arthur.

"Stay here with him, talk to him, and hold him awake. I'm going downstairs waiting for the ambulance"

"Okay" He said to the air, after Arthur already was gone.

"M-matt?" He looked at Alfred again, a bit relived. His brother was still in pain and was bleeding alot, but he was alive.

"Yes it's me Alfred"

"whz happin?" Alfred said weakly.

"I don't know… Alfred?" Alfred eyes were not focusing anymore and started to close. "Alfred please! Don't close your eyes" It wasn't working. Matthew started to cry and took his brother in his arms hugging him hard, crying at his shoulder. "P-please, don't c-close them Alfred" he took a deep breath. "ALFRED! DON'T YOU DARE CLOSING YOUR EYES!" he screamed. Just as Alfred eyes closed, the ambulance people came. But Matthew didn't let go of his brother.

"Matthew you need to let go." he heard Arthur and Francis say, but he easily ignored them.

After a minute he was being dragged away by Arthur and Francis. Matthew screamed louder than anybody had ever heard him talk before, as the ambulance people took Alfred away. He was struggling to get free and was close to win, when some other countries helped holding him back.

"Let go of me! Let go! He's my brother! My only real family! HE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE ME!" he screamed louder than everyone ever could have done (even louder than Alfred) as the door closed.

It took Francis and Arthur several minutes to (almost) calm Matthew down. Francis and Arthur was both hugging him, crying with him. Feliciano was crying too, Ludwig was trying to calm him. Failing miserably. Every country was choked. What had been happening? What happened to his brother? He looked down at himself. There was a lot of blood on him. Alfred's blood.

"What… what happened?" he asked with a quiet voice. No one answered. "What the hell HAPPENED?" he yelled the last word as his frustration was about to start all over again. Arthur and Francis could hear it to, so held him tighter so he couldn't do anything stupid.

"I can maybe help" Matthew looked up and saw Japan close the door. Many looked curiously at him. Where had he been? "I just talked in phone with my boss. Apparently there were some terrorists that have flyed two flights in the world trade center. Many people have died and more people are dying."

Everybody was quiet. Matthew kept looking straight, and he started to cry again. He looked around looking at all the other nations giving him a sympathy glance.

_Seriously?_ He thought feeling the anger built up inside him. _Now your all can see me? And then you're feeling sorry for me? Thinking about me? Pitying me, not thinking of Alfred? Alfred… where are you? Why am I here? And not with you?_

Without noticing he had already formed a plan in the head. He was the second strongest in here, but that wasn't a problem, since Ivan was in the other side of the room, not near the door, Francis and Arthur was relaxed again and couldn't stop him and they would propably be to surprised to react before he was long gone. When he had thought through the last detail, he waited five minutes until he started. He sprang up and stood, looked at Arthur and Francis lying on the floor with surprised faces in two seconds, and ran towards the door. He could hear the footsteps behind him and the countries yelling that he should come back now, and that they should stop him before he would do anything stupid.

'_I'm coming now Alfred'_ Matthew thought while running down the corridor.

**Okay this was first chapter ^^ *Proud*  
>So I can't update in a while since me and my family is going to Thailand ^^<br>But when I come home I'm going to finish it as soon as possible :3 HERO PROMISE~~ w  
>But first I need to get iggy to forgive me after I left her ^^' I'm so dead…<br>So see ya people~ w**


End file.
